Fire That Cleanses Sins
by ToLayDownMyLife
Summary: [EWE][Gen][One Shot] A Harry-is-Zeref fanfiction. After the end of the war, Voldemort's memories begins to affect Harry, and he sets off on a path of destruction.
1. Fire That Cleanses Sins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

He recalls times of happiness centuries ago, despite the war raging around him as the epicenter. Remembers love, friendship, loyalty, kindness and laughter, before the rage had consumed him.

The time after the war was painful. A flood of memories not his own, but left behind by the Horcrux. Blinding migraines. Probably some of Voldemort's personality had been assimilated by him too. He had not been so cruel and merciless before, but when a rogue group of Death Eaters had appeared before him to avenge their master, in the process seriously wounding Hermione. He had killed them, painfully and slowly. The rush of powerful dark magic was addicting, but the horrified looks of his friends and strangers around him killed his euphoria and sent him crashing into reality. He had apologised, and his friends had accepted, understanding that he had lost control due to his protectiveness of his friends, but from then on were wary and terrified of him.

The rumours began then. "His eyes have darkened from green to black and reddens in his anger," they whisper, "It is a sign of him turning dark, his black heart, and his growing similarity to Voldemort."

Despite his efforts to reign in his temper at all times, he still snaps on occasions. Even his friends and pseudo family were on edge around him, terrified to set off his temper. He hears the rumours and sees the way his friends avoid him. He begins to feel isolated and lonely, alone in a world which he believes has rejected him.

He supposes that the Wizarding Community had no idea how to deal with him after that. After all, back when Voldemort and other Dark Lords have been attempting to conquer the world (or at least the Wizarding Communities), there has always been others who were powerful enough to oppose them. This time, however, most of the powerful wizards and witches have been killed in the previous war which had just ended a few months back, and their hero had turned on him. They instead used his friends and family (to whom he still clung to in hopes of acceptance) as a lure, found another way to get rid of him.

He knows not how he was sent here, to a world called Earthland, different from his, where there were guilds and no foci needed to channel magic. The feel of this world was different, the air thick and heavy with magic which he could siphon into his own body, but he does not stop to admire his surroundings or understand the change in his own magic, furious and hurt at his friends' betrayal.

The rage consumes him, and he lashes out, harnessing the powerful death magic bestowed upon him by the Deathly Hallows and the knowledge of other dark arts acquired from Voldemort's memories. The people of Earthland called him Zeref, and feared him as the people in his world do. It only serves to fuel his rage, and as he grows more and more powerful the less control he has over his own magic.

Eventually, the more powerful wizards of Earthland gathered to seal him away. He lets them, for his anger has simmered down and he grows tired of lives lost, but is unable to reign himself in.

In his slumber he dreams of the happier days where his friends surround him, laughing. He begins to hate himself, now understanding that it is his magic that has his friends turning on him. He sees faces of people he has killed, blaming him, and the family they have left behind, mourning. He remembers Harry, the kind and righteous young man he had been.

He wakes up one day from his induced slumber and easily breaks the seals around him. He is determined to atone for his mistakes and sets forth to find a way to break the curse of immortality the Deathly Hallows grants their master. Fearful of accidentally losing his control over his death magic, he avoids people, but still inevitably rumours of a young Dragonslayer with limitless potential reaches his ears. Natsu, they say, is his name.

Natsu, the name echoes in his ears. Hope flares in his chest. He may be the one who could cleanse him of his sins, to kill him before he accidentally takes more innocent lives. But he is still young, inexperienced and not quite skilled enough. He wanders onto an inhabitated island and settles in to wait.

'Natsu,' he repeats to himself, 'I hope you come soon.'

* * *

**AN: So... This is my first fanfiction after lurking on the site for many years. I feel the tenses are a bit wonky though... Any constructive criticism/mistakes, please feel free to point them out. I have thick skin :) Thanks for reading!**

**P.S.: Am I the only one who thinks there is quite a lot of similarities between Zeref and Harry?**


	2. Author's Note

Hi guys! Sorry to disappoint, but this is not a new chapter. However, I have good news for anyone who wants to see this story continued: GEDOMAZO10TAILS, another reader of this one shot has taken it upon himself to continue this story! Check it out at

s/8819179/1/Fire-That-Cleanses-Sins

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or put me or this story on alert! Your support and enthusiasm is greatly appreciated!


End file.
